1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for protecting against forces resulting from the expansion of freezing water. In particular, the invention relates to devices to be placed in a swimming pool to keep the pool liner from cracking as water in the pool freezes and expands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During periods of freezing temperatures precautions must be taken to avoid damage due to the expansion of freezing water. Boats, piers, and swimming pools can be damaged as water freezes and expands. Many swimming pool owners simply drain their pools for the winter. However, for various reasons draining the pool may not be practical or desired.
If the pool is not drained, other measures must be taken to keep expanding ice from cracking the concrete or plastic lining of the pool. One possibility is the placing of a wooden log in the water to absorb the forces of the expanding ice. However, a wooden log may contain undesirable substances, and these substances may leach out of the log into the water. Also, the log may float out into the middle of the pool, where it is difficult to retrieve.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus for absorbing the forces created as freezing water expands, without harming the quality of the water. Also, it is desirable to anchor the apparatus in a selected location near the side of the pool, rather than to allow the apparatus to float aimlessly around the pool.